


Random Encounter

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [22]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drinking, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The bartender had looked at Felicity a little oddly when she’d asked for the whiskey bottle to go, but Felicity didn’t really care.





	Random Encounter

The bartender had looked at Felicity a little oddly when she’d asked for the whiskey bottle to go, but Felicity didn’t really care. She was already a little tipsy. As she walked down the street, occasionally taking a gulp from her bottle, she heard raised voices up ahead. Two men were pushing about a skinny little boy. It appeared that they were bothering the boy simply because than they wanted to. Felicity frowned, hurrying over. She tapped one of the men on the shoulder, drawing his attention before finishing the rest of her drink and smashing it across his face.


End file.
